Pack Mentality
"Pack Mentality" is the third episode of Season One of Teen Wolf. It was written by Jeff Vlaming and directed by Russell Mulcahy. It is the third episode of the series overall, and premiered on June 13, 2011. Synopsis Scott is shaken when his vivid dream of a mauling aboard a school-bus turns out to have actually happened. Scott turns to Derek for help, but Derek warns him that his help will not be free. Meanwhile Scott's long awaited date with Allison turns into a group date and Scott gets bowling help from Allison. Recap Scott and Allison sneak out of Beacon Hills High School and into the bus parking lot. Smiling and laughing, Scott leads her into one of the buses so they can be alone. They sit across the aisle from each other, just gazing for a second, and then Scott comes to her and leans in for a kiss. As their kiss deepens, Scott's claws come out, and he pulls away. He tells her to get away as he shifts completely, but she starts running too late. He grabs her by the ankle and pulls her toward the back of the bus. Allison struggles and grabs the bars beneath the seats to try to break free. She gives Scott a mighty kick to the chest, sending him flying, and makes it to the door, but she can't get it open. Bloody, screaming, Allison tries to pry the door open with her fingers while Scott rips up a seat and throws it at her. He wraps a clawed hand around her mouth and then slams her up against the door. "So you killed her?" Stiles asks as the boys head into school. Scott tells him that he's not sure because he woke up. He was sweaty and he couldn't breathe, which has never happened to him before. It's happened to Stiles, although his dreams usually didn't end in murder. Scott never wants to hear that much detail about Stiles in bed again. Stiles starts to offer an analysis of the dream, but Scott stops him, presuming he's going to say that he's just scared about losing control on his date with Allison tomorrow. And that was pretty much exactly what Stiles was going to say. He tells Scott that he thinks he's handling the whole thing pretty well, given that there's no Lycanthropy for Beginners class he can take. Scott replies that maybe he should get a teacher. "Who, Derek?" Stiles asks in disbelief. He smacks Scott on the back of the head and reminds him that they got him put in jail. Scott's aware of that, but he can't get over how real his dream felt, and it has him deeply worried. The boys exit the school building and walk right into a crime scene, with a torn open school bus and blood everywhere. There are claw marks on the seats and door. They head back inside, and Scott starts to freak out that Allison isn't answering his texts. His fear and worry start to trigger a shift, and Scott punches a dent in what turns out to be Jackson's locker. When he sees the destruction, he starts backing away in distress, only to bump into Allison. She drops all her books. "You scared the hell out of me," she says, but Scott is so relieved to see her that he can't stop smiling. At 9:19, the principal makes an announcement about the incident in the parking lot, mostly that classes will proceed as scheduled. A groan rises from the hallway. Allison smiles at Scott and ruffles his hair and says she'll see him at lunch. When Scott turns around, Jackson is at his locker trying to figure out what to do about the busted door. In Chemistry, Scott suggests to Stiles that maybe the blood on the bus door was his. Stiles thinks it could have been animal blood. "Maybe you caught a rabbit or something." "And did what?" Stiles pauses for a beat. "Ate it." "Raw?" "No, you stopped to bake it in a little werewolf oven," Stiles snipes back. They've been not at all whispering, and the teacher suggests that maybe they need some time apart. He tells them to let him know if the separation anxiety gets to be too much. Scott moves to the front of the classroom and sits in front of Jackson, who just glowers. The girl next to Scott announces that she thinks the police found something outside, and everyone gets up to look. There are EMTs rolling a body on a gurney into a waiting truck. Scott turns to Stiles an tells him that's not a rabbit. Suddenly, the man on the gurney sits up and shrieks. The whole class screams, and Scott retreats into the room. Stiles thinks it's good news that the man isn't dead, but all Scott can think is that he tore the man up. This he says at full volume, and apparently no one notices his self-incriminating remark. Later, in the particularly depressing lunch room, Stiles insists that the dreams weren't memories. Scott insists right back that something definitely happened and the fact that he can't remember what is a serious problem. Stiles does not approve of the plan to go to Derek, but Scott thinks he must have some answers since he wasn't a werewolf during the full moon. Scott decides that he has to cancel his date with Allison, but this time Stiles is telling him that he can't cancel his whole life just because he's a werewolf. Stiles assures him that they'll figure it out. Just then Lydia sets her tray down next to Scott, momentarily rendering Stiles speechless. The rest of Jackson and Lydia's friends all take seats at Scott's table. Stiles grins awkwardly at the girl next to him on one side and Danny on the other. Jackson orders one of his friends to get up because there isn't any room. Danny starts talking about the attack in the bus. "Probably a cougar?" Jackson replies, "I heard mountain lion." Lydia can't help but say that a cougar is a mountain lion, but she covers the fact that she knows this by adding "Isn't it?" like she's asking Jackson. Jackson couldn't care less and is sure the victim is trash anyway. Stiles says that he just found out who the man is. He plays a news video on his phone which states that the man, Garrison Meyers, survived. Scott says that he knows Garrison from back when he used to take the bus when he lived with his dad. Garrison was the bus driver. Lydia asks if they can talk about something more fun. She then asks Allison what they're all going to do on their date tomorrow night. The double date is apparently news to Scott and devastating news to Stiles. Jackson would rather stab himself in the face with a fork, but Lydia insists. "How about bowling? You love to bowl." Jackson says he needs actual competition, and Allison takes that as a challenge. Stiles aggressively eats his fries. Scott then brags to Jackson that he's a great bowler, which is a complete lie. "You're a terrible bowler!" Stiles complains after lunch. "I know! I'm such an idiot." Stiles says that it was like watching a train wreck. First it was a group date and then "hanging out." Once you've reached "hanging out" it's like being a hot girl's gay best friend. Stiles tells Scott he could start hanging out with Danny and then comments that he doesn't think Danny likes him very much. "Am I unattractive to gay guys?" Scott ignores him and complains about his life before heading off to work. Stiles calls after him, really concerned about whether he's attractive to gay guys. Scott rushes to work and apologizes profusely to Dr. Alan Deaton. Deaton assures him that he doesn't think he's a slacker. When Scott turns around, he sees Sheriff Stilinski through the door and immediately assumes that he's going to be arrested. It turns out, however, that the Sheriff was bringing in a police dog to get its stitches out. He greets Scott and then asks Deaton if he can take a look at some crime scene photos for him since Sacramento can't determine what animal they're looking for. Deaton claims not to be an expert but looks at the photos of bite marks on Garrison Meyers. Sheriff Stilinski also mentions the wolf hairs on Laura Hale's body, and Scott can't help but comment. He repeats Stiles's information that there haven't been wolves in California in 60 years. Deaton explains that while that's true, wolves can wander in from far away, especially if they're motivated by a primal drive. Deaton points out that Garrison has claw marks on his face, but a wolf would have gone for the throat and spinal cord. The Sheriff asks if that means it's a mountain lion, but Deaton just can't say. A wolf could hobble its prey and then go for the throat. Scott flashes to his memory of having grabbed Allison's ankles to pull her down. Later, Scott heads to Beacon Hills Hospital to bring his mom some dinner. Melissa laughs at her wonderful son, and he's all smiles. "You are the most thoughtful, loving, most conniving little con artist ever. You are so not getting the car tomorrow tonight." Scott looks offended, but she tells him there's a curfew, so he can't have the car. She takes the food anyway and saunters off. Scott's about to leave, his mission failed, when something touches his senses. He approaches the room with Garrison Meyers and pulls back the curtain. Scott asks Mr. Meyers if he's okay, but the man grabs his arm and starts yelling and pulling on him. Melissa rescues Scott and orders him out of the room. Garrison just shakes like he's having a seizure. A Beacon Hills police officer pulls up to the Hale House and calls back to dispatch to tell them that the house looks deserted. They tell him he has to make sure the property is empty and don't care if his pansy ass is scared. The officer's police dog barks as he gets nearer the house, and the guy jumps in fear. From the upper floor, Derek watches through a broken window. His eyes glow blue as he focuses on the dog, and the dog starts barking more violently. It tries to claw its way through the open window of the cruiser, freaking the officer out. He decides his pansy ass doesn't need to see what's in the house after all, and he gets in the car and leaves. Derek almost, maybe, smirks. Not 10 seconds after the cruiser is gone, Scott walks up to the house. He stops in the yard and talks at a normal, conversational tone. "I know you can hear me. I need your help." Derek comes out onto the porch without saying anything. Scott apologizes for having gotten him arrested, and for letting the hunters know that he's there, and he's sort of sorry he doesn't know what happened to Laura. He launches into a description of the dream he had. "You think you attacked the driver?" Derek asks, a very detailed question in response to Scott's very vague description. Scott immediately asks if Derek saw him, but Derek tells him he didn't. "Am I gonna hurt someone?" "Yes." "Could I kill someone?" "Yes." "Am I gonna kill someone?" "Probably." Scott takes the news hard. Derek offers to show him how to remember and how to control the shift, even on a full moon, but for a price. Scott asks what he wants, but Derek just tells him that he'll find out. He tells Scott that what he needs to do is go back to the bus and let his senses remember for him. Scott doesn't think it can be that simple. Derek asks him if he wants to know what happened. "I just want to know if I hurt him." "No you don't. You want to know if you'll hurt her." Scott doesn't deny it. That night, Scott and Stiles go to the school parking lot where the bus is. Scott tells Stiles that he needs to stay behind and keep watch. Stiles wants to know why he always has to keep watch. "Why is it starting to feel like you're Batman and I'm Robin. I don't want to be Robin all the time," Stiles says. Scott isn't having this metaphor and orders Stiles to stay put. Scott approaches the bus and tries to remember. He recalls sleeping restlessly. There's a wolf howling in the background, and he wakes up partially transformed. Scott puts his hand on the door of the bus and flashes to a memory of Allison screaming. He presses on and next sees Allison clamoring on the floor in the aisle. But then the vision shifts to Garrison, shouting as he's dragged. Scott edges forward and suddenly sees himself throwing the seat. He ducks from the vision, terrified and trying to protect himself. When he sees Garrison again, the man is reaching for him. Scott reaches out to take his hand. When he does, a claw slashes him across the chest, and Scott jumps back. Stiles sees someone with a flashlight near the bus and starts hitting his horn to warn Scott. Scott runs from the bus, uses a nearby SUV as a spring board, and flips over the fence. They speed away, and Scott tells Stiles that he remembers being on the bus. A lot of the blood is his, but there was another set of glowing eyes on the bus. He thinks it was Derek. Stiles wants to know why Derek would help him remember if he was the one who attacked the driver. He suggests that it's a pack thing, like an initiation that they have to kill together. But since Scott didn't do it, he must not be a killer. "Which also means that--" "I can go out with Allison," Scott says with a smile. Stiles was going to say that Scott won't kill him. Presumably an entire day has passed, because Allison is looking through her wardrobe for what to wear on her date. Lydia doesn't approve of most of the options but eventually chooses a sequined top for her. Chris walks into Allison's room, and Allison calls him on just barging in. He apologizes for not knocking, and Lydia makes it clear that she's noticed his hotness by lying on the bed in a seductive pose. Chris tells the girls that they will be staying in tonight because of the curfew. They argue a little, but Allison gives up. Lydia comments on her being daddy's little girl. "Sometimes. But not tonight." Allison puts on a hat, opens her window, and escapes. She does a forward flip off the roof and smiles up at Lydia. "Eight years gymnastics. Are you coming?" Lydia decides to take the stairs. At the bowling alley, Allison takes her time choosing the proper bowling ball. She tells Scott that she used to bowl with her dad. Scott tells her that the last time he bowled was at a birthday party when he was 8. Scott watches as Lydia attempts to bowl first. Jackson leads her through the motions, but she misses the first time and only gets a few pins the second. Allison gets a strike the first time. Jackson similarly gets a strike and can't wait to see how poorly Scott does. Scott throws a gutterball immediately, much to Jackson's delight. Allison tells Jackson to stop laughing, but he quotes Scott's "I'm a great bowler." Jackson keeps sniping at Scott while Allison keeps defending him. Scott prays for just one pin, but the ball still goes into the gutter just before reaching the pins. Elsewhere, Derek pulls the Camaro into a gas station and starts filling the tank. Chris Argent pulls into the same station, blocking him from the front while another hunter pulls up behind, boxing him in. It's Scott's turn to bowl again, and Allison decides to give him some help. She tells him that he's thinking too much and suggests that he clear his head and think about her naked instead. This seems like something he can totally do. Scott's vision sharpens to red werewolf vision, and he throws a perfect strike. The situation is tense back at the gas station. Derek finishes filling the tank without saying anything to any of the hunters. Chris compliments him on the car. "Black cars, though, very hard to keep clean." He rubs at a spot on the roof and then gets the windshield washer and starts cleaning the Camaro's glass. "Personally, I'm very protective of the things I love. That's something I learned from my family. You don't have much of that these days, do you?" He turns to look at Derek, and Derek clenches his fist. Chris watches as Derek opens his hand again, but there are no claws. Chris thinks they've come to some sort of understanding, but as he turns to go, Derek tells him that he forgot to check the oil. Chris orders one of his men to check the oil. The hunter busts in the driver's side window. The hunters leave, their threats having been made clear. Scott is on a roll at the bowling alley. Allison makes a point to ask Jackson how many Scott has gotten. It's 6 in a row. Lydia asks Scott for help with her bowling, but he just tells her that she's fine on her own. Jackson offers to help, but Lydia tells him she'll do it herself. She bowls a perfect strike, much to Jackson's surprise, and claims to be getting the hang of it. Allison suggests she stop sucking just for Jackson's benefit. "Trust me, I do plenty of sucking just for his benefit," Lydia replies. Jackson takes a break to play pinball, and Scott tries to be nice to him. Jackson tells him that he knows something is off about Scott even if he doesn't know what. "You cheated tonight." "How do you cheat in bowling?" "I don't know, but you did. And I don't know if it's steroids or something weirder." Jackson vows to figure out what Scott's secret is. He knows that whatever it is, Scott doesn't want Allison to know. Derek goes to visit Garrison in the hospital. He orders him to open his eyes, as though compulsion were a werewolf power (which it is not). Garrison looks at him and says, "Hale." Derek is surprised and wants to know how he knows him, but Garrison just keeps saying he's sorry and then lies back down. Melissa's shift is just ending, and she's looking forward to going home and watching some TV when the alarms go off in Garrison's room. Melissa rushes in to find him dead. Scott walks Allison home and asks her if they can "hang out" again. She says yes but that she's not big on group dates. She wants to go out with just him, which is everything Scott wanted to hear. She gives him a quick kiss, but he pulls her back for a longer one. As Scott leaves, we see that Chris watched them kiss through the window. At Scott's house, Melissa goes to tell him that she's going to go to sleep only to find that he isn't in his room. She turns to leave but hears someone coming in through the window. She grabs a bat and threatens the trespasser only to find out that it's Stiles. She yells at him, and he yells back about McCalls and their bat fetish. Scott comes home, and Melissa asks if either of them care that there's an enforced curfew. They both say no. Melissa has had enough of them and goes to bed. Stiles tells Scott the news he came over to report. The bus driver is dead. Scott heads right off for the Hale House. He tells Derek that he knows what he did. Derek answers like he's the Phantom of the Opera, his voice echoing through the house. "I didn't do anything." Scott accuses him of murder, but Derek says that the man simply died. Scott accuses him of killing Laura, but Derek says she was missing and he came to Beacon Hills looking for her. Scott doesn't believe him and threatens to tell everyone. Scott heads up the central staircase looking for him, but Derek comes up behind him and throws him back down. Scott shifts, and Derek leaps down the stairs after him. Scott roars and throws Derek through a wall. Derek takes it rather in stride and gingerly removes his jacket. He shifts and invites Scott to continue the fight. They start throwing each other into walls and landing punches. Derek eventually grabs Scott by the throat and starts lifting him off the ground and slamming him back down. Scott comes back for more, and Derek claws him across the chest. This slows Scott down enough that Derek can shift back and explain that neither of them killed Garrison. Scott shouts at him that everything is his fault. "You're the one that bit me!" "No, I'm not." Scott seems to believe him and touches the healed gash mark. It triggers a memory from the night in the bus. Scott staggers back and falls onto a couch. He realizes that there's another werewolf. Derek tells him it's an alpha. "The most dangerous of our kind. You and I, we're betas. This thing is more powerful, more animal than either of us." He tells Scott that Laura came to Beacon Hills looking for the alpha and now Derek has taken up her cause.* But he can't find the alpha without Scott, because Scott is part of his pack. "You're the one he wants." Cast Main Cast *Tyler Posey as Scott McCall *Crystal Reed as Allison Argent *Dylan O'Brien as Stiles Stilinski *Tyler Hoechlin as Derek Hale *Holland Roden as Lydia Martin *Colton Haynes as Jackson Whittemore Guest Cast *JR Bourne as Chris Argent *Linden Ashby as Sheriff Stilinski *Melissa Ponzio as Melissa McCall *Seth Gilliam as Dr. Alan Deaton Co-Staring *Jamila Thompson as Harley *Adam Rosenberg as Brian *Kendrick Cross as Deputy *Keahu Kahuanui as Danny Mahealani *Adam Fristoe as Adrian Harris *John Curran as Garrison Myers Quotes :Stiles: Maybe you caught a rabbit or something. :Scott: And did what? :Stiles: Ate it. :Scott: Raw? :Stiles: No, you stopped to bake it in a little werewolf oven. ---- :Melissa: Can you please tell your friend to use the front door? :Scott: We lock the front door, he wouldn't be able to get in. :Melissa: Yea exactly. AND, by the way, do either of you care that there's a police enforced curfew? :Scott, Stiles: No. :Melissa: No. Alright then. You know what, that's about enough parenting for me for one night. Goodnight. ---- :Stiles: I don't think Danny likes me very much. :Scott: listening I ask Allison on a date and now we're hanging out? :Stiles: Am I not attractive to gay guys? :Scott: I made first line and the team captain wants to destroy me. And now, now I'm gonna be late for work. :Stiles: Wait Scott you didn't answer my... Am I not attractive to gay guys? He didn't answer my question. ---- :Scott: Could you at least tell me the truth? Am I gonna hurt someone? :Derek: Yes. :Scott: Could I kill someone? :Derek: Yes. :Scott: *Am* I gonna kill someone? :Derek: Probably ---- :Scott: I just wanna know if I hurt him. :Derek: No you don't. You wanna know if you'll hurt her. ---- :Melissa: almost hitting Stiles with a bat Stiles! What are you doing here? :Stiles: What am I doing? What are you doing? Do either of you even play baseball? ---- :Lydia: I am not sitting home again watching lacrosse videos, so if the four of us are hanging out, we are doing something fun... :Jackson: You know what else sounds fun? Stabbing myself in the face with this fork. ---- :Danny: They're saying it's some type of animal attack, probably a cougar. :Jackson: I heard mountain lion. :Lydia: A cougar is a mountain lion. ---- :Allison: Jackson Maybe you should stop pretending to suck just for his benefit. :Lydia: Trust me, I do plenty of sucking just for his benefit. ---- :Scott: Someone needs to keep watch. :Stiles: How come I'm always the guy keeping watch? :Scott: Because there's only two of us! :Stiles: Well, why is it starting to feel like you're Batman and I'm Robin? I don't wanna be Robin all the time. :Scott: Nobody's Batman and Robin any of the time. :Stiles: Not even some of the time? ---- :Stiles: It's gotta be a pack thing. Like an initiation, you do the kill together. :Scott: Because ripping someone's throat out is such a bonding experience? ---- :Stiles: So you killed her? :Scott: I don't know. I just woke up. And I was sweating like crazy, and I couldn't breathe. I've never had a dream where I woke up like that before. :Stiles: Really? I have. Usually ends a little differently. :Scott: A," I meant I've never had a dream that felt that real, and "B," never give me that much detail about you in bed again. ---- :Scott: Stiles... *I* did that. ---- :Derek: It's called an alpha, it's the most dangerous of our kind... This thing is more powerful, more animal than either of us. ---- :Jackson: Scott I don't hate you, I just don't believe you. Y'know, you've got everyone thinking everything's fine and normal about you, but I know something's off. Soundtrack *American Clouds - Paper Route *Grandfather Clocks - Apple Horse *Tell Me (Clock Opera Remix) - Au Revoir Simone *Destroya - My Chemical Romance *Wait Up (Boots of Danger) - Tokyo Police Club *o0O0o0O0o - Oberhofer *Stone In My Heart - Graffiti *Sunday Smile - Alex Goose & Jake Troth *You Kill Me - Paper Route *Sun - Research Material *Starry Eyed - Ellie Goulding Category:Season One Episodes